Talk:4Kids Entertainment
Facts over Opinion I just noticed that the word "Belial" means "evil" in Hebrew. Now, 4Kids may be evil, but I'd like to stay with the facts, like Wikipedia. -BF202, December 22, 2006 :Okay in response to this; yeah I know about all this... Dammit, 80% of the fans at least hated this dub but can we reframe from not critising it? Stick to facts not opinions... If you want opinions on the page, go with a magazine like New Type and write what they reported in there here but otherwise, don't even mention you think the voices stink and the puns were bad. One-Winged Hawk 15:10, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Okay, its been a while since the 4Kids hate was strong. I'm going to work on this article to put the facts into it on when and why things happened. I'd have done this sooner, but at the time, most of the 4Kids hate was around. Now things are quieter I think its time to rework the page to make it a lot less anti-4Kids. I made an attempt not-so long ago, however all I was doing was trying to add why it isn't so great without hitting the "anti" button. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 12:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I'm completely new to Wiki Editing, so I'm only assuming that the Talk Page here is the right place to mention this. The category "The Reason" seems to be a lot of opinion and few concrete facts. The facts taht are given seem to have no references to back them up. In my opinion, I think it would be a good idea to strike the section entirely from the page, until someone can actually back up those facts. Correct spelling and grammar would be a huge plus if/when the section is re-written. Again, this is my first time bothering with any wiki-editing stuff, so if I've added this in the incorrect place, I apologize. 01:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC)Sarteck :I have a head to cut off. Excuse me... Now whereas my clever? 02:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Protected Due to recent vandelizing, this page is now protected against unregistered users. Protection maybe removed if vandelizing ceases.Mugiwara Franky 22:35, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Character Edit Should we say something about 4Kids being accused of being racist because of the edit of the black character? Drunk Samurai 18:05, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to avoid that because we need proof before we can say it. The only reason why its on the page is a major anime site happened to note it down. Same with Sanji's cig. So yes, if you find the source, it can be slapped onto the page. :I'm going to attempt to borrow a magazine off a friend of mine that mentions the critism towards 4Kids. (Its sourced, so it counts). The whole thing towards not allowing critism on the page is just because most of what people write is complete crap and made up on the spot or just noting popular rumours based on nothing. One-Winged Hawk 19:14, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Argh! Just reading things and noted that I hadn't done the above. O-kay... I'll get on it next time I meet them. One-Winged Hawk 16:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The dates I'm just passing by, but why are the dates in this article in a number format and not worded? Such as "2004-11-08". It should read November 11th, 2008. It looks odd. - 10:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :You're right. I'll change this. El Chupacabra 13:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Guilty party; it was a rush job. One-Winged Hawk 19:25, 28 October 2008 (UTC) "Reception" Every so often I have a crack at rewriting this trying to make it more neutral and less fan propreganda driven... I admit its getting better, but I don't know, every time I make it more neutral in one direction I'm left feeling like its now less in another. :-/ I've lost track how many trimes I rewritten that section. One-Winged Hawk 20:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :That'll have to do for now, I know its a lot easier to write about it now as when the 4Kids dub was still airing as you don't have the weight of a horde of angry fans watching you. Still doesn't change the fact its a crap dub, but still, at least its starting to become a little bit more informative and a LOT less "we hate 4Kids" then its early days. :The only thing I've left out is that is Funimation told us there was no need to edit out cigars, but you know what I can't remember the reason for that... Nor could I fit it in the text so well, so I just confirmed FUNimation confirmed Cigarettes were left out. I don't think Sanji's lollipop even needs mentioning in reception on the fans reaction to it. Sometimes, the fan propreganda should just stay off the page. ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk 21:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) So on this page it says crazy things like "Ms. April Fools and Rouetown" It says not to change them but its really stupid.... 01:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC)